


There's So Much I Haven't Seen

by BiWolf



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Background Relationships, Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiWolf/pseuds/BiWolf
Summary: After Ashera's defeat, Ranulf must decide what to do with his life. Does he stay and serve his new King or does he follow his heart to an unknown world.
Relationships: Ike/Lay | Ranulf, Ike/Lay | Ranulf/Senerio | Soren, Ike/Senerio | Soren
Kudos: 12





	There's So Much I Haven't Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of Ranulf's ending with Ike because his ending without Ike honestly sounds miserable, but I also think Ike wouldn't leave Soren even if he took Ranulf along so this is what I think happens.

Ike was exhausted, but he felt better, lighter, somehow. They took the trek down the tower slowly, hardly saying anything, but they all had smiles of relief on their faces. They’d actually done it. Everything would be okay. The dragons seemed somber, but still relieved. It left them all with an odd expression on their face.  
  
They left in small groups, more simply to be together than to say anything. He walked with Soren, who seemed to be mostly leaning on him. The small group of Greil merceneries that came in with them followed behind. Sanaki and Micaiah walked with Lehran while Sothe followed behind them. They seemed like they needed to talk, but were certainly too tired to do so. Reyson leaned on Tibarn while the other kings and queen Laguz walked near them. The dragons, of course, were all walking together with Ena leaning against her grandfather. Gareth managed to still look ready to fight anyone who would dare hurt Kurthnaga. Others walked alone behind or with anyone they knew. They’d see their friends and comrades soon enough.  
  
Finally they reached the entrance, walking out into the main square where everyone was waiting. They all looked exhausted as well, but faces lit up as each of them walked out of that tower alive. Leanne flew quickly and wrapped her arms around Naesala, completely bypassing her brother. Rafiel walked more slowly and gracefully than his sister as he approached Queen Nailah and hugged her.  
  
Ike was too busy watching the reunions happening around him that he completely missed a blue blur of fur running through the crowd. Soren seemed to realize what was happened since he pushed away and stepped back just before Ike was pushed to the ground and the large blue cat started to lick his face affectionately.  
  
He started laughing and pushed at the large cat, but Ranulf didn’t relent. Soren started to laugh cautiously, but Ike couldn’t begrudge him his laughter so he gave up on pushing the cat off. Ranulf finally transformed with a large grin on his face, but still didn’t let Ike up. “Nice to see you too, Ranulf.” Ike said. “Now how about you let me up?”  
  
Ranulf did so, but he seemed rather reluctant. He turned to Soren who gave him a look, but didn’t seem too upset by Ranulf tackling Ike. Ranulf gestured behind them towards the tents, “We set up places to rest. We figured we’d figure things out after everyone got some rest. Even Skrimir’s tired.” He chuckled, but it came out nervously as he shifted his feet.  
  
Ike nodded, “Well let’s go get some rest then.” He looked back at Soren and nodded then clapped Ranulf on the shoulder to pull him along to wherever they could get some rest.   
Ranulf didn’t even have a chance to question anything before both he and Soren were curled up in a tent on either side of Ike. He was too tired to even wonder what Soren might think.

* * *

  
In the morning a lot needed to be done, but those who needed to be organizing it all seemed to be missing. Commander Ike was found to be still asleep by Mist who decided to leave the three men to sleep. Sanaki and Sephiran were talking with the holy pegasus knights standing nearby. Tibarn, Naesala, and Nailah were all asleep with a heron nearby. The only one awake seemed to be Caineghis who was ordering Giffca and Skrimir to prepare for their departure back to Gallia.  
  
Skrimir seemed to notice the absence of his right hand man and frowned, “Where is Ranulf?”  
  
Caineghis was about to respond that he hadn’t seen him when Mist overheard and answered for them, “He’s with Ike. Leave him be. I’m sure they’ll be up soon enough.”  
  
Skrimir frowned in confusion while Caineghis bellowed a loud laugh. Caineghis pulled his nephew in and said, “Let’s finish preparing. I wish to speak with Ike before we leave anyways.”  
  
It was another hour before they saw other leaders come to organize their people to go home. Ranulf was reluctant to leave Ike’s side, but realized he had duties so he went to take care of anything Skrimir needed. Soren attempted to stay with Ike, but it seemed everyone wanted to talk to Ike, and he didn’t want to talk to any of them so he stood off on his own, watching.  
  
Ike talked with everyone, and Soren was somewhat surprised when the Kurthnaga and the Daein widow queen approached him. He wasn’t sure he understood the conversation, so he left warily, moving closer to Ike now that the crowds thinned.  
  
The Gallians were some of the last to talk to Ike. Many were talking to others and others had left because their country would likely need them soon. The same ought to be true for the Gallians, but they were still here.  
  
Skrimir put a large arm around Soren and thanked him loudly. He had long given up on stopping Skirmir’s enthusiasm for him. Ike gave him a smile then turned back to speaking with Caineghis. Skirmir brought him closer so they could both hear the conversation.  
  
“We’d love for you to be there at the ceremony. Perhaps we could have a battle then.” He nodded to Ike then turned to leave with Giffca following in his shadows.  
  
Ranulf stepped up cautiously and gave Ike a quick hug and said something Soren nor Skrimir could catch then gestured for Skirmir to follow the king.  
  
A couple more people talked to Ike before they were finally left alone. The Greil mercenaries stood around them, all packed up and ready to head home. Ike watched Ranulf leave until he was out of view then turned to the others and instructed them that they’d move out now if they had everything. Of course they had everything, Soren had made sure of it while he was talking to everyone.  
  
The trip home was long but uneventful, and soon them found themselves back in Crimea. Ike had plans he wanted to carry out right away, but he got a feeling that waiting was a better idea. Things needed to settle before he decided anything.  
  
He said as much to Soren who nodded in understanding, “We’ve been invited to Gallia for the crowning of Skrimir, and you’d have to make arrangements for the mercenaries. I could compile a list of what needs to be done.” He turned to do just that when Ike grabbed his arm.  
  
“Wait, not now. Do that later. We have time. The coronation is set for a month from now, and the mercenaries aren’t going anywhere.” Ike smiled and pulled him towards his room, hoping the other mercenaries would stay occupied.  
  


* * *

  
  
Before they knew it they were at the coronation. Ranulf was running around getting everything done so Ike didn’t have a chance to see him until after the ceremony. There was a large feast and seemed to be a lot of fighting for a ceremony, but Ike supposed it made sense. Once the party started, Ranulf slipped away from the new king and sat by Ike, looking somehow more tired than he had after the tower.  
  
He didn’t even grab any food, instead stared at it wearily and said quietly so Ike could barely hear him, “I’m not sure I can do this, Ike. He’s impossible. I guess I can do it, but I’ll be absolutely miserable.” Suddenly he seemed to realize what he was saying and looked around to make sure no one else had heard him but Ike and apparently Soren. He slumped his shoulders in relief. “Don’t tell anyone I just told you that.”  
  
Ike nodded and put an arm around his shoulders. He thought for a moment before he said, “Ranulf, you don’t have to stay, you know. Come with me when I leave. You’ve got Skrimir to the throne. I’m sure there’s someone else who can be his right-hand man. He might not like it, but I’ve seen you take him on, you can do anything.”  
  
Ranulf saw Soren make a face, but quickly schooled his features. Ranulf hesitated, looking between them, but Ike looked so earnest and hopeful. “I’d love to, but… are you sure?”  
  
“Of course I’m sure, Ran. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure. This isn’t just out of pity either. I thought about asking you before too. I want you to come with us.” Ike gestured back towards Soren whom Ranulf looked to again, trying to read the young sage.  
  
Soren seemed to understand what Ike wasn’t getting, “He asked me, Ranulf. Don’t worry. I’d prefer you to come with us than anyone else.”  
  
Ranulf looked relieved to hear it while Ike looked between them then blushed. “I know better than to… Just think about it, okay? We’ll be here for awhile. I’ve heard things about Laguz parties.”  
  
He winked which made Ranulf blush, but he seemed to have perked up and grabbed a bunch of meat to start eating like everyone else was. “That’s more like it.”  
  
The party was amazing after that. Ranulf seemed to relax and drink enough to start singing praises to Soren which Skrimir joined in on quickly. He then gave him a quick kiss which surprised everyone. Skrimir laughed and tried it himself which got him blasted with wind and knocked off balance. Ranulf hardly stopped to wonder why he hadn’t been thrown across the room before he was turning to Ike and properly kissing the man. That actually seemed to surprised everyone around them who obviously didn’t know Ike or Ranulf.  
  
Ranulf blushed fearsly when he realized what he’d just done, about to apologize when Ike kissed him back. Ranulf couldn’t be happier and made his decision then. He pulled back and whispered so only Ike could hear, “I want to come with you.”  
  
Ike smiled and kissed him again, “I’m happy to hear that, but perhaps you should tell me again when you’re a little less drunk.”  
  
Ranulf hummed happily, “Then ask me tomorrow.” He turned then, seeing Soren who was eyeing him with a strange look. He didn’t look angry or even jealous, simply interested. Ike had assured him that Soren agreed. He wouldn’t do this otherwise.  
  
He didn’t kiss either of them again that night, but he did spend the entire night in their company. They ate and drank and eventually went up to Ranulf’s room to sleep, passing out soon after they laid down.  
  
Ike and company were leaving the next day once they were all up, which was later than it was supposed to be considering most of them had a hangover. When they were finally packed and ready to leave, Ike grabbed Ranulf and spoke quietly to him in a corner, “Catch up to us when you can. I assume you have some things to finish with. We’ll be waiting.”  
  
Ranulf nodded, “Skrimir would likely panic if I left without organizing some help on his first day. I’ll see you later then.” He hardly remembered agreeing to go with him, but even now he felt rather sure about it all. Ike leaned in a gave him a swift kiss before leaving him alone.  
  
Skrimir tries his best to convince him otherwise. He’s practically begging him to stay, “I can’t do this without you, Ranulf. Who’s going to put up with me if you’re gone? Why are you leaving in the first place? This is where you belong.”  
  
Ranulf gave a sly smile, “You’ll be fine Skrimir. Lethe will still be around as will many other fine warriors to serve you. There’s so much I haven’t seen. Let me go.”  
  
It takes Caineghis to convince Skrimir to let him leave. Caineghis gives him a knowing look and nod. It’s nice to have his former king’s approval. Skrimir and Gallia will be fine without him. He wants a life of his own. He knows it’s selfish, but he’s taking it anyways.  
  
Lethe comes while he’s packing, looking him over then nodding in understanding. She doesn’t say anything except to wish him luck then leaves just as Lyre and Kyza come into the room. He glances at them, trying to tamp down his annoyance. He doesn’t really want to deal with them today, but he’ll be gone soon enough. He can take whatever it is.  
  
They both look upset, but seem resigned. Lyre is surprisingly the first to speak, “We’ll make you proud captain, and know if you ever come back, you have a home here. I hope we can all be friends still.”  
  
Ranulf looks at her in surprise then nods. He looks to Kyza who nods in agreement and says, “You were a wonderful Captain, sir, and you deserve this.”  
  
“Thank you, both of you. I know I’m leaving this all in the best hands.” He smiles then slings his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you both around.” They nod and part so he can leave the room. As soon as he’s outside the city he transforms and runs. He’ll catch up soon enough and then he’ll finally get what he’s wanted for a long time.


End file.
